Sandbox/combat
Combat is one of the most important systems in WSG. Players may start a battle by pressing the sortie button in your main menu, and pick any map you like to begin.It is a good way to consume your exceeding buckets and resources (or even your affection on your girls). There are multiple types of battle other than sortie, including historical campaign and exercise. Although the opponent may vary in these different types of battles, the basic mechanism of combat is the same. Typically, we use sortie as an example, for information on other two types of battle, see campaign and exercise. The whole combat progress could be split into following parts: 01. Navigation 02. Recon 03. Buff 04. Preemptive air strike 05. Preemptive anti-sub strike 06. Preemptive torpedo strike 07. Shelling 08. Second round shelling 09. Torpedo strike 10. Night battle 11. Statistic These phases are a complete combat circulation. Among them, phases 3 to 10 are actual battle. Phases 1, 2 and 11 are for strategy and tactic use. But please note that a battle progress does not always cover all the phases from 3 to 10. The battle will terminate whenever one side is completely destroyed, even there are still phases not covered. For example, if your squadron sinks all enemy vessels in preemptive air strike, the combat will ignore all the remaining phases and reach statistic. Statistic will not be ignored, as long as you start a battle. Most formulae translated from 战斗流程公式详解 Navigation After you select a map and press begin button, you will see a map, full of nodes and dashed lines. This is the nautical chart of the sea area where your squadron is sealing in. The ship’s wheel is the node your squadron begins at. The final destination is the monster, where the boss is. Normally, your squadron will go randomly along the dashed line. The squadron will not go backward so you don’t need to worry about that. The probability for getting into each course is labeled with stars. Usually, more stars means greater chance. However, according to the metaphysics that many people believe in, the actual probability of getting in different courses is not quite the same to what we see. And this turns out that they begin to rank their girls with their IQ, the ability to lead the whole squadron to the exact course that players want it to be in. Well, that would be another story. We don’t talk about that here.(It’s one of the reasons that HMS Renown is incredibly popular.) Except for those random ones, there are still courses with specified conditions to get in. The condition varies in different maps. The requirements include but not limit to certain number of a particular type of vessels, squadron total level, recon or speed status, etc. These conditions restrict the combination of the squadron. It’s not only a challenge to your squadron, but also to every player, and their luck of course. (Requirement on 6 high-speed BB, for example) At the end of each route, these are nodes to stop your squadron. These nodes are labeled with characters and each node is unique to others. The squadron will take different actions, depending on what kind of node it stays on.There are generally three kinds of nodes: battle, resource and standby. Now we can have a close look at these things. Red Nodes The most common ones are the red node. This means your squadron will enter a battle here. Just like what it says, a battle means your squadron will fight some enemy. The enemy here normally stands for the abyss. The combination of enemy squadron varies in different maps. Even on the same node, player may encounter different abyss squadron. Sometimes the difference is so great that you cannot make a universal combination to handle all these situations. (So don’t be surprised when you encounter some submarines.) You may notice that some red nodes having a dashed circle around them. This special symbol indicates that your squadron may use extra fuel to avoid combat here. We will talk about this later in recon phase. Green and Purple Nodes Players may notice that there are also green and purple nodes in some maps. There is no enemy in these kinds of nodes, but some other action will take place instead. The green node is a supply node, if player’s squadron get to this node, you will be rewarded some of the resources. The amount and type of the resource you receive is fixed. Perhaps this is one of the few things which players could be certain with in this game. The purple node is generally similar to the green ones, but it works in an opposite way: to deduct resources from your deposit. No matter you gain or lose ammo/fuel in resources node, it will directly affect your deposit. The supply of your squadron will not be affected. Blue Nodes The blue node is like a stop sign. Similar to green and purple nodes, the only difference is you will not gain or lose resources here. Your squadron will do nothing on this node, literally.(If you have to ask its function, well, maybe it’s designed to boost HMS Renown’s status, LOL.) Reconnaissance Recon phase is the very beginning phase of a battle. In other words, if there is no enemy in the node your squadron is on, recon phase will not be triggered. In this phase, your squadron will use their radar and scout plane (by imagination) and try to find out the location of your enemy. Recon does not always succeed. The probability is related to the recon status. We have an empirical formula for this calculation. The sum of recon of your/enemy's entire squadron is used to calculate the success/fail of a reconnaissance When your sum >= enemy’s sum+10, the recon will succeed When your sum <= enemy’s sum-10, the recon will fail Displayed recon value ignores decimal, but decimal places take part in actual calculation. If enemy is spotted, your squadron will receive a 5% boost on evasion and accuracy when you entering the battlefield. In addition, you will be able to see intelligence about enemy formation before you decide yours. For the node with a symbol indicate that you can bypass without a fight, this is the exact time to do so. To bypass enemy squadron, you need to locate your enemy first. After a successful recon, you may choose to fight your enemy or bypass them. By choosing fight, you will enter a battle like you always do in other nodes. By choosing bypass, you will make an attempt to avoid conflict. You will spend 10% of your squadron fuel by doing so, no matter it succeeded or failed. If you succeed, your squadron will move on to the next node. But if you failed, your squadron will enter a battle without recon-successful buff. So think twice before you make your decision. Sometimes it decides your squadron’s fate. Formation Before your squadron entering a battlefield, you need to decide its formation. There are five formations optional . They are Line Ahead, Double Line, Diamond, Echelon ''and ''Line Abreast. Each formation will have different effect on your squadron. Use them correctly will help players to over come challenges and win the battle. Line Ahead Line ahead is good for shelling. This formation allows every vessel in the squadron to unleash their deadly firepower. This formation gives vessels 100% firepower and accuracy. For those vessels that can fire twice, the accuracy of their second shelling will be boosted. The down side is that this formation is not good at evasion. For those squadrons in the middle of their way, this formation may not be their best choice. Double Line Double line is good for dodging enemy fire. This formation boosts evasion against incoming shells and torpedoes. Besides, vessels in this formation will receive extra evasion boost after being hit by enemy fire. For small vessels rely on evasion to survive enemy fire, double line formation is a good choice. In exchange, the firepower and accuracy will slightly decrease. Therefore double line is not for those who enjoy blasting their enemy into pieces. Diamond Diamond is a formation specialized for anti-aircraft warfare. This formation will provide squadron highest anti-air defense, reduce damage taking from hostile aircraft, increase evasion against aerial bombs and torpedoes. Even if your squadron got hit by aerial attack, diamond formation will depress the damage. Nevertheless, similar to the double line, diamond does not work well on shelling. Players will notice that their firepower decrease remarkably when using this formation. Echelon Echelon is somewhat like line ahead, a very powerful formation. With this formation, player’s squadron will have a giant boost on accuracy and critical rate. Vessels with heavy artillery may deal massive damage to their enemy. However, such power will definitely cost you. All vessels in echelon formation will have an extra rate been hit and critical. Using this formation, the squadron usually ends up with severely damaged. But its brutal power is still attractive to many players, especially those who need to challenge tough bosses. Line Abreast Line abreast focuses on anti-sub warfare. This formation enhances vessel’s anti-sub-related ability, including evasion against torpedoes, depth charge accuracy and damage. The best thing is that this formation allows squadron to perform preemptive anti-sub attack, which means you may destroy enemy submarine before they could fire torpedoes. Isn’t that sounds great? Finally you can get rid of those cowards who only attack from the bottom. But remember that this formation is for anti-sub warfare only. Your girls may fire artillery in this formation, yes. But don’t expect their accuracy and damage. Coefficients Day Battle Coefficicnt(DBC) Random number between 0.89 and 1.22 Critical Coefficient(CC) Direction Coefficient(DC) Ammunition Coefficient(AC) Ammunition Coefficient is calculated before entering battle. Entering a battle costs 20% fuel and ammo each, entering a night battle consumes an extra 10% ammo. Status Coefficient(SC) Formation Coefficient(FC) Aerial battle Aerial control Your fleet's total aerial power is the sum of all your ships' single slot aerial power value, and both side's total aerial power is used to determine outcome of aerial battle. Fighter planes will be lost depending on the outcome of aerial battle. Single slot power = sqrt(slot size)*plane's AA Total aerial power = sum of all your single slot power Relationship between total aerial power, aerial battle outcome, and fighter plane lost Plane lost will be integer multiples of 5% Opening Air Strike Severely damaged ships will not participate. Each slot is calculated separately Each slot's slot value = sqrt(slot size)*carried plane's value + 25 Final damage is the number you see. It is rounded up. 'Bomber Planes' Attack: slot value*'ACC'*'SC'*'AC'*'DBC'*'CC' Final damage = attack – armour*( attack/(attack + 0.5*armour) ) 'Tordepo Planes' Attack: slot value*'ACC'*'SC'*'AC'*'DBC'*'CC'*'Torpedo Plane Coefficient' Final damage = attack – armour*(attack/(2*attack + 0.5*armour)) Torpedo Plane Coefficient = random number between 0.5 and 1 Plane Lost During Opening Air Strike Actual Anti-Air = (ship's own AA + sum of entire fleet's AA adjustment values)*coefficient Coefficient = random number between 0 and 1.5 AA adjustment: the biggest product of equipment AA value and its AA adjustment on each ship will be added to the whole team’s AA value. *Eg. A ships carries an equipment with 5 AA and 40% adjustment, plus an equipment with 11 AA and 35% adjustment. *5*40% = 2, and 11*35% = 3.85. Therefore this ships's AA adjustment value is 3.85. Bomber and torpedo plane lost: Ships have a chance to destroy planes attacking them.The maximum number of planes a ship can destroy is its actual AA/10, rounded down. *Eg. A ship's Actual AA is determined to be 90 for a battle, then that ship can at most destroy 9 enemy planes attacking her during opening air strike of that battle. Opening Anti-Sub(for Line Abreast only) Non-CVL Without depth charge *Attack = ship's antisub/3 * (1+ 0.1*equipment antisub)*'SC'*'AC'*'DBC'*'CC' With depth charge *Attack = (ship's antisub/3 + 30 + 1.3*depth charge antisub) * (1+ 0.1*equipment antisub)*'SC'*'AC'*'DBC'*'CC' Final damage = attack – armour * (attack/(2*attack + 0.5*armour)) CVL *Unknown Opening torpedo(SS and CLT) Attack = (torpedo+5)*'SC'*'AC'*'DBC'*'CC'*'FC'*'DC' Formation Coefficient(FC) Final damage = attack – armour * (attack/(attack + 0.5*armour)) Shelling Antisub Non-CVL *Without depth charge **Attack = ship's antisub/3 * (1+ 0.1*equipment antisub)*'SC'*'AC'*'DBC'*'CC' *With depth charge **Attack = (ship's antisub/3 + 30 + 1.3*depth charge antisub) * (1+ 0.1*equipment antisub)*'SC'*'AC'*'DBC'*'CC' Final damage = attack – armour * (attack/(2*attack + 0.5*armour)) CVL *Unknown NON-CV Attack = (firepower+5)*'SC'*'AC'*'DBC'*'CC'*'FC'*'DC' Formation Coefficient(FC) Final damage = attack – armour* (attack/(0.6*attack + 0.5*armour)) CV/CVL *Unknown Closing torpedo Identical to opening torpedo Night Battle Severely damaged ships will not participate Night battle Chart attack & night battle coefficient & night battle armour adjustment attack = (Night Battle Attack+10)*'SC'*'AC'*'FC'*'CC'*'NBC' Formation Coefficient(FC) Final damage = attack – armour *(attack/(0.6*attack/'NBAC' + 0.5*armour)) Damage Protections Moderate damage protection(PVE only) For all target that was not severely damaged before an attack, if receive attack that causes it to be severely damaged, then that attack will leave the target with 25%max HP(rounded down), and cause at least 1 damage. Severe damage protection(PVE only) For a target entering a battle healthy/moderately damaged, when she gets severely damaged in that battle, each attack will take off max HP*5%(rounded up) HP, and when target’s HP reachs 1, all attack will miss. Severe damage protection works if and only if you enter the node with moderately damaged or above HP. Full HP protection(PVE only) If target has full HP, and receives damage enough to take away more than 75% of its HP, it will be adjusted to randomly take off anywhere between 50%~75% of its maximum HP. Other things to note Players attack first For opening air atrike and opening/closing torpedo, even though animation happens concurrently, players actually attack before enemy. For opening air strike, if enemy’s CV/CVL was sink by player, enemy’s attack will be counted as if they launch the attack severe damaged. For opening/closing torpedo, enemy that was sink/severely damaged by players simply don’t attack. Formations Others CV/CVL's damage is unaffected by formation Accuracy ranges from 5%~95%, you always have at least 5% chance to land a hit, and at least 5% chance to miss. Affection linearly adds accuracy/evasion/critical rate (0% at 50 affection, 1% for every 10 extra affection, up to 15% at 200 affection). Penalty for having lower than 50 affection is not implemented.